Various types of solar energy collectors of the type using thin strips of metal have been heretofore designed. However, most of these previously designed solar energy collectors have, for one reason or another, been unnecessarily expensive to produce and, in some instances, not as efficient as they might be in collecting solar energy. Some of these previous types of solar collectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,125,113, 1,753,227, 3,135,323, 3,039,453 and 3,464,402.